


A Little Trial and Error

by Drazyrohk



Series: RP Drabbles [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RP AU, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/pseuds/Drazyrohk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story based on an ongoing RP...</p>
<p>Whirl and Trailcutter spend a little time getting to know one another the morning after their relationship becomes official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonsDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/gifts).



> Turns out politics are NOT my forte. So while I'm struggling with my longer story, I'm churning out these little drabbles while the plot bunnies bite.

For a moment the morning didn't seem at all different from the one before. Trailcutter woke with his head on his arm, a small puddle of drool having accumulated beneath it. He sluggishly blinked his optics open, visor dim, and steeled himself for the inevitable helmache that always came upon waking. 

After a moment, Trailcutter found himself surprised that his helm felt just fine. In fact, all of him felt fine. Great even. Well, most of him. Flushing slightly, he shifted, trying to recall the night before. 

The memories came back almost immediately, and Trailcutter realized that he didn't drink himself to sleep the night before. Wiping his mouth on the back of one hand, he sat up. As his optics came fully online, he let out a startled shout when there was suddenly another EM field pushing into his own and a helm right in his face. 

"Morning drooly." The single optic in front of him narrowed playfully, and Trailcutter let out a sharp ex-vent. "Y'know, you even make faces in your sleep, Trails." 

"Morning Whirl." Trailcutter said in a thick voice, self consciously wiping the oral lubricant from his arm and making sure there wasn't anymore on his face. "I do?" 

"Yeeeep." Whirl hopped to his pedes, stretching. "Grabbed our morning fuel. Ratch is already gone to work, of course." 

"Oh." Trailcutter rubbed the back of his helm with one large hand, taking the offered fuel from Whirl and downing it quickly. 

This was strange. Very strange. Trailcutter had heard of awkward mornings after, but this seemed a little TOO awkward. He was used to drinking himself into oblivion every night, but Ratchet had put a stop to that. He was also used to fighting with Whirl, but last night... 

Last night...

Last night he had fragged him. A very vivid recall of the spindly mech writhing beneath him, BEGGING him popped to the front of his processor and Trailcutter coughed, scrambling to get himself upright. 

Whirl had gone back to stretching, Trailcutter watching him in confusion. "Limbering up." The rotary informed him, the grin evident in his voice. 

"You do this every morning?" Trailcutter tilted his helm to the side, brow quirking. It looked like a lot of work. 

"No, just when I'm gettin' ready for a fight." Whirl straightened, fixing his single optic on Trailcutter and extending his field. There was challenge there, playful and anticipatory. Trailcutter could practically see the charge Whirl was carrying, dancing between his joints and seams. "C'mon, fight me." 

Trailcutter smiled slowly. "You lost the fight last night." He said, Whirl's armor flaring. "I remember that clearly enough." 

"Yeah, yeah, you got lucky. Now it's my turn to get lucky, so c'mon buddy." Whirl made a beckoning gesture with one claw. "I'm gonna kick your aft, then I'm gonna ride it while you sing my praises." 

Smile growing wider, Trailcutter rolled his shoulders. "You can try." He said with a snort. Whirl leapt at him and he brought his hands up to grab hold of the rotary's slender limbs. 

He got the distinct feeling that Whirl had been pulling his punches the night before. He was driven back as Whirl threw his whole weight forward, and Trailcutter let out a yelp when one skinny leg hooked behind his own and tried to jerk it out from under him. 

"N-no fair! You've obviously been awake longer than me!" Trailcutter protested, Whirl revving loudly at him. He still had hold of the rotary's arms, but that wasn't stopping him much. 

Gun barrels growing warm as he charged his weapons, Whirl dug them into Trailcutter's chest and jammed the leg he had been attempting to unbalance the black truck with between the big mech's thighs, grinding mercilessly against his panel. 

"C'mon Trails, lemme repay you for last night." Whirl growled, Trailcutter's legs wobbling slightly. He couldn't stop the rotary from driving him the last few feet backwards, his frame connecting with the wall heavily. 

Releasing one of Whirl's arms, Trailcutter grabbed hold of one of his gun barrels instead, the stimulation causing Whirl to drive his leg further between Trailcutter's. 

"Th-this isn't much of a fight!" Trailcutter said with a frown, Whirl nuzzling his helm against him. "C'mon, can't we wait till I'm more awake? I'll fight better then, it'll be more fair!" 

"Mm, I think the fairest thing would be for you to let me give you as good as I got." Whirl said wickedly, his curiously long glossa now assaulting Trailcutter's neck cables. 

Even when Whirl was trying to be good to him, he was mean. Trailcutter pouted a little but still parted his legs further so Whirl could rock against his loose, heated panels. He tilted his head back and sighed in defeat. 

He groped one hand clumsily between Whirl's legs, the rotary rewarding him by not hesitating to uncase his spike. Trailcutter gave it a few good strokes, wetting his lips. 

He supposed there were certainly worse ways to start a morning. 

"You mind maybe... getting on your hands and knees?" Whirl asked, vents hitching. "And open your panel for me, big guy." 

Trailcutter nodded and Whirl eased away from him, the black truck arranging himself on the floor in a position that would make it easier for Whirl. The rotary wasted no time in mounting him, venting hot and practically vibrating with arousal. 

"Ratchet was in too much of a hurry this morning." Whirl grunted, pushing in deep. Trailcutter's optics widened and he let out a whine. The black mech's valve was still recovering from last night, reacting enthusiastically to every ridge on the rotary's spike. "O-otherwise I woulda woken you sooner and we coulda spent more time gettin' to know each other better."

Whirl's equipment wasn't as thick as Ratchet's, but it was longer, Trailcutter letting out a choked noise the first time the sharp tip dug into his ceiling nodes. The rotary was also a lot less gentle than Ratchet had been, driving his hips forward with a great deal of force. 

Faceplates flushed, lip caught between his denta, Trailcutter whimpered and pressed his hips back. Whirl took that as permission to move even harder, the stimulation a little too much for the black truck. His overload wasn't very powerful, but Whirl let out a pleased chuff when his valve cycled down around the spike within him. 

"We've gotta work on your stamina, buddy." Whirl said with a chuckle, giving Trailcutter very little time to catch his breath before beginning to thrust again. "You know what they say! No time like the present..." 

"N-not so hard, Whirl..." Trailcutter panted, Whirl shifting a bit to get a better angle and slowing his pace. 

"Well, you gotta work with me then." Whirl demanded, grinding in against Trailcutter's deepest nodes again and making him gasp. "Bow down a bit, push your hips up more. And try clenching down or rocking or something. You're makin' me do all the work." 

Adjusting so that his helm lay on his arms and his aft was pressed flush against Whirl's frame, Trailcutter vented. Whirl began moving again, a little more gently than before, and Trailcutter found himself trying to concentrate on bearing down with every inward thrust. 

"Oh, that's great, great job, Trails." Whirl purred, claws taking hold of Trailcutter's hips. 

They carried on for a few minutes, Trailcutter feeling a little mortified when he reached the peak again and overloaded with a drawn out whine.

"S-seriously?" Whirl bleated, stilling his movements while Trailcutter's calipers rippled around him. "Again?" 

"Don't make fun of me." Trailcutter said, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm... I'm not that good at this yet." 

"No! You're great! You're doing awesome! Either that or I'm just that fragging good." Whirl huffed. "Get it? Fragging?" He wriggled his hips and Trailcutter groaned. "Fragging good?" 

"You are." Trailcutter said miserably. "I'm sorry, my valve's just pretty sensitive after last night." To be honest, it was starting to feel a little sore. 

"Hey." Whirl said, tone surprisingly gentle. He was trying to make his field as unoffensive as possible. "Hey, it's alright. You're doing great. I'm uh... I'm pretty close now. Do you mind?"

He wanted Whirl to be able to finish, so Trailcutter nodded weakly and settled back down again. 

"Do yourself a favor. Grab that gorgeous spike of yours and give it some love." Whirl gave his hips a pat with his claws and Trailcutter nodded. Shifting again so that he could reach down between his own legs, Trailcutter uncased his spike and wrapped a hand around it. "Atta boy. I... uh, I gotta go hard, alright? Is that alright?" 

Giving his spike a squeeze and feeling a pleasant buzz move through him, Trailcutter nodded again. He began pumping his hand along his length, grunting in discomfort when Whirl pushed him further into the floor. 

Then the rotary was slamming into him and Trailcutter grit his denta hard. He moved his hand along his length a little faster, the pleasure it brought him not quite cancelling out the discomfort of Whirl surging into his oversensitive valve. 

"You... make faces... in your sleep!" Whirl burst out, desperately venting to cool himself. "And I got so... WORKED UP." 

Trailcutter's optics widened. He could feel the spike within him throbbing. 

"I dunno why I didn't notice how cute you were till just recently but damn it Trails, you and your dumb face just make me so hot." Whirl pressed in deep, jerking over and over again into Trailcutter's ceiling. The black truck groaned, biting down on one of the knuckles of his free hand. "I gotta... just gotta..." Whirl stiffened, voice riddled with static. 

His spike pulsed and Trailcutter felt the bloom of heat in his valve. The sensation washed over him, his fingers tightened on his spike and he somehow, miraculously, overloaded again. 

"Ah frag. Frag, I'm sorry." Whirl panted, immediately drawing out. His spike gave one last spurt, transfluid sizzling as it struck Trailcutter's burning array. "This is why I don't get to have partners. I'm sorry Trails." 

Pushing himself up on wobbling limbs, Trailcutter turned immediately and wrapped his arms around the rotary, who grunted in protest. Crushing Whirl against him and nuzzling at his helm, Trailcutter made a soft noise. 

"Don't do that." He demanded, Whirl tensing in his arms. "You're fine, alright? We're fine. We're just new to each other and we need some time to figure all this out. I'm not hurt!" Trailcutter tightened his grip, and Whirl shuddered. "Not much at least. Nothin' that Ratchet can't fix, okay good buddy?"

"But I-" Whirl was becoming rather pointy, his armor flaring, but Trailcutter refused to let him go. 

"Nuh uh." Nuzzling Whirl again, Trailcutter smiled. "We're in this together, okay? I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. And if Ratchet didn't have to work, he'd be right here with us." 

Deflating a little, Whirl ex-vented and let himself be held tight. "I guess." He said at last. "Maybe we ought to stick to you spiking me instead of the other way around."

"You'd be okay with that?" Trailcutter smiled at Whirl, who managed a shrug while still being squashed against Trailcutter's frame. 

"It would be okay. Better than okay, you made me feel really good. You're pretty well built, Trails." Whirl wiggled a claw free and jabbed Trailcutter in the chest with it. "You didn't hurt me. Wish I could say I did the same, but..." 

"I'm all good." Trailcutter insisted. "It'd take more than that to keep me down, you know that." 

Whirl jerked his head in a semblance of a nod, beginning to struggle. "Lemme up. I gotta get clean."

"Me too." Trailcutter stood with Whirl still in his grip, placing the rotary on his pedes once he was upright. "I'll help you." 

Looking a little bit like he was going to bolt, Whirl eventually relaxed with a huff and shook his helm. "I really am stuck with you, aren't I?"

"That's right." Trailcutter said with a lopsided grin. All in all, this was a better start to the morning than a hangover and a grungy hab suite. Even taking the twinge of pain in his valve and the exhaustion brought on by three overloads into account. "Lead the way, Whirl."


End file.
